L'envers du mensonge
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Loki a un secret. Un secret bien trop gros qu'il n'a jamais osé confier à personne, pas même sa mère. Mais le mariage de Thor auquel il est convié de force malgré sa captivité va faire ressortir ses vieux démons du placard, auxquels il devra faire face une bonne fois pour toutes...


_Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? :)  
Me revoilà aujourd'hui en ce jeudi (oui JEUDI, c'était très important) pour poster la première partie de ce qui devait à la base être un OS et qui s'est transformé en Two Shot. En toute logique, cette histoire aura donc… deux chapitres. BRAVO SARAH TU SAIS COMPTER ! xD_

_Dans cette première partie je mets l'histoire en place, l'action se passera surtout dans le second mais le tout faisait bien trop long... Je préviens dores et déjà que __**cette histoire**__ (surtout le second chapitre) __**comportera une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes**__. Ceux qui ne sont pas friands de celles-ci, je vous invite donc à passer votre chemin !_

_Le pairing que je vais exploiter est un cadeau à l'intention de __Siphirith-H-V-A-S-Jr__, qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle je poste un jeudi. En espérant te faire aimer ce jour et ce couple un peu plus grâce à cette publication! (enfin... surtout le second chapitre xD)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Asgard était en fête. Dans une poignée d'heures à peine serait célébrée l'union du Prince Thor à sa dulcinée Jane Foster dans la salle du trône face à tous les habitants du royaume qui se préparaient en grande hâte. Le mariage était prévu pour le soir même à la tombée de la nuit, les deux promis s'uniraient aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui diffuserait sa plus belle lumière sur le royaume et la fête se prolongerait jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Le mariage avait surpris beaucoup d'Asgardiens, des rumeurs avaient circulé sur l'identité de la promise dès son annonce mais c'était finalement la midgardienne que le prince avait rencontrée lors de son exil qui s'était trouvée être l'heureuse élue. Maintes déesses avaient été jalouses avant de constater de leurs propres yeux le lien fort qui unissait les deux jeunes gens, se dévorant d'un regard empli d'amour à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Après quelques hésitations, Odin le père de toute chose avait finalement accepté la requête de son fils et béni ce mariage malgré la mortalité et la futilité des humains. La reine Frigga, elle, avait sauté de joie dès le jour où Jane avait posé le pied sur le pont arc en ciel.

Tout le royaume bien entendu était convié à l'évènement et les serviteurs s'affairaient depuis des jours dans chaque pièce pour que tout soit parfait et à la hauteur des attentes du Prince. Prince qui profitait d'ailleurs en ce moment même de sa promise avant qu'elle ne lui soit enlevée par Frigga afin de la préparer.

« Tu es toujours prête pour ce soir ? » Demanda Thor en caressant la joue de la jeune femme qui avait les yeux clos, étendue paresseusement sur le lit conjugal qui ornait les appartements du Dieu du tonnerre.

Jane roula sur le ventre, entraînant avec elle la moitié des couvertures cachant sa peau nue, pour venir se blottir contre le torse de son futur mari.

« Bien entendu. C'est un peu précipité comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais après tout si toi tu as encore des milliers d'années à vivre je n'en ai qu'une poignée. Alors autant en profiter ! »

Le blond garda le silence face à la confession de sa promise. Il savait que ses paroles étaient vraies, il avait pleinement conscience du fait que Jane était mortelle mais c'était pour lui une raison de plus de s'unir à elle au plus vite. Il l'aimait sincèrement et elle en retour, s'ils pouvaient profiter de ce temps ensemble au maximum alors c'était ainsi qu'ils le feraient.

« Ne pense pas à ça » murmura Jane en se redressant, posant son menton sur le torse de son amant pour plonger ses pupilles dans les siennes. « Je t'aime, je veux me marier avec toi. Je ne veux rien qui puisse gâcher ce jour ».

« Et rien ne le gâchera » répondit le blond en lui souriant sincèrement.

Il la fit basculer lentement sur le lit pour la surplomber, se calant contre son corps nu avec délice.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée » soupira Jane lorsqu'il aspira la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres, lui tirant des frissons des plus agréables. « Nos amis arrivent bientôt, et je ne voudrais pas que ta mère vienne me chercher alors que nous sommes en train de faire quelque chose de prohibé avant notre union… »

Cette réplique eut pour mérite de faire rire Thor.

« Tu crois vraiment que ma mère pense que je suis toujours chaste et que nous n'avons pas encore consommé ? Elle me connaît bien trop pour croire ces absurdités. »

Les joues de Jane se teintèrent de rouge.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de répréhensible ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant, repoussant son amant.

« Jane, même si Asgard est beaucoup plus limitée au niveau des technologies que ne l'est Midgard, il n'y a bien que le Père de toute chose pour croire encore que la nuit de noces est la première pour les deux mariés. Les temps ont évolué, même ici et ce même si on ne le constaterait pas à première vue… » lui répondit le Dieu avec un sourire malicieux.

L'humaine haussa les épaules, cherchant à camoufler sa gêne.

« Attention à la façon dont tu parles de ton père, tu sais que ta mère a la fâcheuse tendance à débarquer lorsque tu te mets à parler de lui »

« Je ne le critique pas ! Je dis juste que pour les personnes de son âge, les valeurs n'évoluent pas contrairement aux jeunes… »

« Thor ! »

La voix de Frigga glaça les deux amants qui eurent pour réflexe de remonter les couvertures sur eux comme des adolescents pris en flagrant délit.

« Je ne suis pas sûre encore une fois que ton père serait heureux d'entendre de telles choses » fit Frigga en tentant de dissimuler un sourire face à son fils et sa future belle-fille tandis que Jane marmonnait un « je te l'avais dit » très indiscret à l'oreille du Prince.

Ce dernier ne sut comment réagir face aux paroles de la Reine, restant ainsi les bras ballants, penaud.

« Jane il va falloir aller vous préparer » Intervint Frigga d'une voix douce, « et même si je suis désolée de vous interrompre ainsi tes amis vont bientôt arriver Thor. Il serait plus poli d'aller les accueillir avec Heimdall, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Dieu hocha la tête.

« Tout de suite mère. »

La Reine se détourna des deux jeunes gens pour quitter la chambre, leur laissant un peu d'intimité afin qu'ils s'habillent. Ils passèrent des vêtements rapidement et sagement, essayant de ne pas croiser leurs regards pour ne pas être tentés de s'abandonner à nouveau à une étreinte amoureuse.  
Après deux années séparés par la destruction du Bifröst, ils avaient passé de longues semaines à Asgard ensemble malgré l'interdiction d'Odin d'amener la mortelle sur son Royaume. Mais Heimdall avait révélé au Prince un beau jour avec une certaine compassion que Jane poursuivait encore et toujours ses recherches et commençait peu à peu à en négliger sa santé .Thor n'avait alors plus hésité. Après un débat animé avec son père, il avait fini par avoir gain de cause grâce au soutien de la reine et c'était quelques semaines plus tard qu'ils avaient annoncé le mariage.

« On se retrouve plus tard » murmura Thor en posant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Jane.

« J'y compte bien » répondit cette dernière, toute sourire. « Si tu me cherches, je serai celle qui marche à ta rencontre avec la longue robe… »

Sur ces paroles malicieuses elle quitta la pièce, laissant son fiancé seul avec un grand sourire parfaitement idiot collé sur le visage. Il fallut quelques longues secondes au futur Roi pour sortir de sa torpeur et se décider à seller un cheval pour se rendre au Bifröst. Il exhorta des serviteurs de seller assez de chevaux pour ses amis et partit au grand galop sur l'immense pont, suivi par les sabots des canassons parés pour les Midgardiens. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que Thor était allé sur Midgard pour trouver Jane, où il avait passé quelques semaines à la tour Stark avec sa belle et ses amis qui semblaient y avoir élu domicile avec plaisir. Il avait passé une dizaine de jours en leur compagnie mais il s'entendait si bien avec eux, il les trouvait tous tellement exceptionnels que leurs soirées passées à regarder une boite à image diffusant divers films sélectionnés par l'ami Stark lui avaient manqué dès le soir où il les avait quittés.

« Heimdall mon ami ! » S'exclama Thor en descendant gracieusement de sa monture lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du Bifröst.

Le gardien se tourna vers lui, inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer.

« Mon Prince, je suis heureux de vous voir. »

« Moi aussi. Que vois-tu de Midgard ? »

Le gardien tourna de nouveau le regard vers les étoiles et une lueur passa dans ses pupilles dorées.

« Vos amis se préparent à partir. Ils semblent recevoir des indications d'un chef mais je dirais que la plupart ont décidé de ne pas tenir compte des recommandations données vu l'expression de leurs visages »

Thor se mit à rire.

« Je crois que le Directeur Fury n'aime pas l'idée de laisser la Terre sans surveillance même si ce n'est que pour une nuit de célébrations » Confia-t-il à l'homme à la peau halée. « Et le fait que toute son équipe aille sur une autre planète ne fait que l'inquiéter d'avantage ».

Heimdall sourit.

« C'est exactement ce qui ressort dans le dialogue. »

Il s'écarta soudainement du rebord du Bifröst, s'approchant de l'épée imposante qu'était la clef du portail pour l'enfoncer vers le centre, activant les lumières et le bourdonnement familier aux oreilles de deux protagonistes.

« Écartez-vous mon prince, ils sont nombreux » Fit-il à l'intention du blond qui s'exécuta, sentant l'excitation des retrouvailles s'emparer de lui.

Le Bifröst se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite et bientôt le vrombissement se fit crescendo, créant le lien entre les deux mondes et amenant sur Asgard les invités au mariage avant de les recracher sur la plateforme. En témoignait la chute de Clint qui s'écroula sur le sol sans réelle grâce, s'attirant un rire moqueur de la part de Tony.

« Bah alors moineau, le voyage te semble un peu difficile si je ne m'abuse ? » Fit ce dernier en souriant de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés et nullement dérangé par les galipettes spéciales qu'il venait d'effectuer.

Après tout, dans son armure, il avait l'habitude de faire de sacrés loopings et de voler à des vitesses ahurissantes.

« La ferme Stark ! » Grogna Natasha en se penchant pour aider son coéquipier à se relever.

Les deux humains ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'air amusé et curieux d'Heimdall qui les observait depuis bien longtemps. Il avait souvent tourné son regard vers Midgard lorsque Thor était à la Tour Stark et connaissait la complicité mais aussi les relations étranges qu'entretenaient les humains, ainsi que leurs étranges manières. Les voir en direct le fascinait autant que lorsqu'il les observait d'Asgard.

« Mes amis ! » S'écria Thor en s'élançant vers eux, bras ouverts.

Il enlaça Steve qui lui rendit son étreinte chaleureusement.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir Thor »

« Je suis tellement heureux que vous ayez pu venir » répondit le Dieu tout sourires. « Heimdall a vu que le Directeur Fury n'était pas pour votre venue à Asgard. »

« Heimdall ? » Intervint Bruce, s'avançant légèrement. Il était resté en retrait pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque, le voyage qui n'était pas de tout repos l'ayant affolé. Et en aucun cas le mariage de leur ami n'était une occasion pour Hulk de s'inviter à la fête ! « Qui est Heimdall ? »

Thor désigna alors le gardien du royaume d'un geste de la main et tous se tournèrent vers celui qui imposait le respect au premier regard. Il était impressionnant de carrure bien entendu, dépassant aisément les deux mètres, mais son regard avait en lui une force que ses bras ne parvenaient à égaler.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, Midgardiens » fit simplement le passeur avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Ce fut alors à cet instant que les Avengers réalisèrent où ils se trouvaient réellement. S'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à franchir ce portail, ils étaient rares à avoir vu les beautés de la cité des Dieux.

« Wahou » murmura Tony en s'approchant du pont, quittant l'habitacle du Bifröst. « Point Break, c'est magnifique. »

« Pour une fois, je plussoie Tony » intervint Clint en le rejoignant sur le commencement du pont, admirant la lumière brillant sous ses pieds lorsqu'il le foulait. « La Terre semble si… minime à coté de ce monde magnifique. »

Les yeux perçants du faucon semblaient scruter chaque recoin de ce qu'il pouvait voir, se gorgeant d'images.

« Et j'ai bien plus encore à vous faire découvrir » S'enthousiasma Thor, euphorique par la joie de ses amis. « Je suis heureux que ça vous plaise, maintenant je vais vous montrer le palais ! »

Ses amis étaient subjugués par la beauté du royaume et les étoiles qu'ils voyaient briller par leurs yeux de mortels. Il avait toujours été gêné de recevoir sans pouvoir donner en retour lorsqu'il logeait chez Tony, même si le milliardaire était heureux de satisfaire ses coéquipiers et amis, et à présent il allait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille dans le lieu où il avait grandi et appris à vivre en tant qu'homme.

« Vous savez monter ? » S'enquit-il en les menant à leurs chevaux.

Par chance tous avaient appris à monter un cheval à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie aussi il n'eut pas à donner de leçons rapides à quiconque et tous furent à proximité du palais rapidement. Des gardes vinrent à leur encontre et récupérèrent leurs montures tandis qu'ils continuaient à pieds, admirant autour d'eux avec le même émerveillement qu'au Bifröst. La cité n'avait pas l'électricité et, comme Tony Stark ne manquerait pas de le demander pendant la soirée, ils n'avaient aucune connexion wifi ou même réseau mobile. Pourtant, ils maîtrisaient des techniques d'architectures et de magie que la Terre était loin de posséder, ce qui menait les Midgardiens à penser que les royaumes aussi différents soient-ils étaient finalement comparables au niveau du développement des cultures. C'était simplement des différentes voies empruntées alors qu'ils étaient tous issus du même commencement.

« Bienvenue au palais mes amis » Fit Thor, fier comme un paon alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient un instant devant l'immense bâtisse.

« Et moi qui était fier de ma tour » rit Tony en se tournant vers le Dieu blond. « Tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle ressemblait à une maison playmobil à côté de tes quartiers ! »

« Ta demeure est magnifique et à ton image ami Tony » le rassura ce dernier en posant sa grande patte sur l'épaule de Stark. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié y vivre lorsque tu m'as hébergé. »

Les amis se toisèrent avec le même regard amical et ce fut le petit raclement de gorge de Clint, impatient de découvrir le palais, qui les ramena à la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas qu'on a envie de briser votre petite scène émouvante mais Thor se marie ce soir et j'aimerais avoir le temps de jeter un œil à l'intérieur… » fit l'archer avec un air d'enfant de cinq ans dans un magasin de jouets.

Le blond hocha la tête et les invita à le suivre, les gardes poussant la grande porte pour les laisser passer et la refermant soigneusement derrière eux. Les Avengers étaient bouche bée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à leurs yeux éblouis par tant de beauté.

« Thor je ne pourrais décemment plus t'inviter à la tour Stark sans refaire des améliorations » murmura le génie en suivant des yeux les colonnes immenses qui soutenaient l'énorme voute.

Natasha approuva d'un hochement de tête énergique, suivant le petit groupe jusqu'à la salle de trône sans perdre une seule miette de la décoration. Le Prince blond poussa les immenses portes qui découvrirent la salle où siégeait le Roi, assis fièrement sur son trône doré.

« Père » Fit la voix de Thor, grave et imposante en s'approchant de ce dernier. « Je vous présente mes amis Midgardiens qui ont combattu à mes côtés pour protéger nos royaumes à maintes reprises. »

Odin le père de toute chose se redressa sur son trône, posant un regard neutre de par son seul œil sur l'assemblée devant lui qui s'agenouilla sous les signes de Thor. Odin commençait à se faire vieux et fatigué, pourtant son seul œil imposait le silence et mettait quiconque dans une situation d'inconfort croissante au fur et à mesure que le silence s'éternisait.

« Bienvenue à Asgard Midgardiens »

La voix d'Odin résonna dans le hall, tirant un frisson aux humains qui n'avaient jamais entendu une voix si rauque auparavant. C'était à la fois effrayant et affreusement rassurant, un paradoxe qui mettait mal à l'aise les Avengers.

« Relevez-vous je vous en prie » continua le père de toute chose en se levant péniblement. « Je suis heureux de vous recevoir à Asgard. La cité est-elle à votre goût ? »

« Votre cité est sublime mon Roi » Répondit Steve en toute honnêteté. « Nous vous remercions sincèrement de votre accueil ».

Odin fit un léger signe de tête.

« Merci à vous d'avoir répondu à l'appel de mon fils pour ce jour si important à ses yeux. Et je suis certain qu'Asgard est sous bonne protection en cette soirée de célébrations, tout ennemi qui tenterait quelque chose se trouverait subjugué par l'alliance que vous formez. Je peux donc profiter pleinement de cette union qui m'emplit de joie ».

« Ne vous tracassez pas père » répondit Thor en souriant. « Rien n'arrivera ce soir ».

Le père de toute chose eut un sourire franc.

« J'en suis assuré mon fils ».

Après une brève révérence Thor invita ses amis à se retirer et le suivre de nouveau et ils traversèrent un immense couloir qui menait à l'aile Sud du palais, précisément là où se trouvaient Jane et Frigga. Cette dernière aidait la future mariée à se préparer pour son grand soir et avait par conséquent fermé la porte de ses appartements à clef.

« Je ne peux entrer et voir ma fiancée avant le mariage » se désola le blond en les abandonnant devant la porte immense. « Cependant ma mère souhaite vous rencontrer et vous parler de quelque chose avant de vous retrouver ce soir au grand banquet ».

« Et toi où vas-tu ? » Demanda Bruce, inquiet à l'idée de se trouver seul avec ses amis en présence de la reine d'Asgard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses amis bien entendu, mais Tony était du genre imprévisible et Dieu seul savait quelle idée pouvait lui traverser l'esprit à tout instant. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'évoluer seul dans un environnement inconnu de peur que son énorme alter égo n'échappe à son contrôle.

« Je dois… régler une dernière chose » murmura Thor en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs.

Son visage se referma à la fin de sa phrase et le docteur n'insista pas, le saluant d'un bref et poli signe de tête tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour se diriger vers un couloir opposé à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir. Leur guide parti, Steve prit alors la tête de leur petit groupe et frappa délicatement à la porte massive. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'une jeune femme ne leur ouvre, les laissant entrer sans un mot après les avoir détaillés rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans un espèce de vestibule qui ressemblait plus à une chambre immense qu'à une antichambre.

« Steve ? »

Le super soldat fit volteface à la voix qui l'interpelait et se retrouva face à Jane qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules mais de jolies boucles se dessinaient dans ceux-ci. Deux nattes partaient de ses tempes pour se rejoindre à l'arrière de son crâne et un trait noir et fin entourait ses yeux faisant ressortir ses pupilles chocolat.

« Steve ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. »

Le blond ouvrit ses bras à la fiancée du Dieu du tonnerre alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

« Et voilà la future mariée ! » S'écria Stark en entrant à son tour, gai comme un oisillon tout juste sorti du nid.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Tony » souffla Jane sans perdre l'air réjoui qui ornait ses lèvres fines.

Natasha et les garçons suivaient Tony dans la grande pièce éclairée par des bougies de toutes tailles, faisant ressortir la peau blanche de Jane et danser les flammes dans ses yeux brillants. La jeune femme semblait réellement heureuse et cela réchauffa le cœur de ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vue depuis de longues semaines au même titre que Thor.

« Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez pu tous venir pour mon mariage » confia la scientifique. « ça fera un peu de gens normaux parmi tous ces guerriers ! »

Les Avengers eurent un rire collectif et une voix douce s'éleva derrière eux, près de l'endroit où la pièce donnait sur une seconde plus éclairée.

« Dois-je comprendre que les Asgardiens ne sont pas normaux ? » Fit la mystérieuse personne en se détachant de l'encadrement de la porte.

Jane sourit en se séparant légèrement de ses amis et les humains eurent l'honneur de voir s'approcher une femme qui avait à vue de nez une quarantaine d'années midgardiennes mais qui pourtant était d'une beauté étincelante. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et ses yeux soulignés d'un maquillage léger tandis que sa robe trahissait son rang royal.

« Non ma reine, simplement que retrouver un peu de son royaume a du bon parfois » répondit Jane sans hésitation.

Frigga eut un petit sourire.

« Comme je te comprends, les terres de mes ancêtres me manquent beaucoup parfois. »

Les Avengers s'étaient figés à l'entrée de la déesse et ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de sa beauté. Elle irradiait littéralement la pièce de par son sourire et la douceur de ses traits depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans le vestibule.

« Ma reine, je vous présente les Avengers » fit Jane en introduisant ainsi ses amis d'un geste de la main, les englobant.

« Jane, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Frigga » la sermonna cette dernière en s'avançant à l'encontre du petit groupe.

Steve se racla aussitôt la gorge, gêné de la fixer ainsi alors qu'il était friand des galanteries de son temps.

« Majesté, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer » s'introduit le super soldat en attrapant sa main pour faire un baise main sur le dos de celle-ci, lui tirant un sourire plus rayonnant encore.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. Mon fils me parle souvent de vous. »

Une servante s'approcha doucement de sa reine et souffla quelque chose à son oreille, attirant l'attention de celle-ci.

« C'est vrai, merci Arya » répondit-elle en relevant de nouveau les yeux vers les Avengers. « Si vous m'accordez quelques minutes, j'aurais une faveur personnelle à vous demander ? »

« Bien sûr Madame » répondit aussitôt Bruce.

Après tout on ne refusait rien à une reine, pas vrai ? Et étrangement en la présence de la déesse Banner sentait la constante tension qu'était Hulk s'apaiser peu à peu avec le tempérament doux de Frigga comme si sa présence à elle seule suffisait à intimider et dissuader le monstre.

« Jane ? »

« Je vais aller me préparer avec les servantes dans l'autre pièce » anticipa celle-ci en souriant légèrement, disparaissant presque aussitôt derrière un large pilier doré.

« Quelque chose de grave ? » Demanda Tony du bout des lèvres, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés.

Il n'aimait pas les problèmes, surtout lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui les générait, et voir Frigga si soucieuse lui provoquait un étrange pincement au cœur. Cette femme avait une telle gentillesse dans les traits qu'un Chitauri n'aurait pu la tuer de sang-froid.

« J'ai un service à vous demander, mais c'est quelque chose que vous êtes tout à fait en droit de refuser si vous le souhaitez. Sachez d'ores et déjà que ma demande ne va pas vous plaire. »

« Nous vous écoutons. »

Frigga soupira, s'asseyant sur une chaise qui trônait au coin de la pièce. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses épaules à l'instant où elle prit la parole.

« Ce soir c'est le mariage de mon aîné » commença-t-elle « mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer cet évènement sans que la famille soit réunie autour de moi en ce jour de fête ».

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ? » Demanda soudain la déesse en les scrutant.

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête. Avec leurs vies, étais-ce possible d'élever un enfant dans un tel chaos ? Le mettre en danger perpétuel ?

« Alors vous ne pouvez pas réellement comprendre ce que je vais vous dire. »

Elle soupira.

« Vous savez quand Odin m'a ramené Loki après la guerre sur Jotuniem, je n'ai tout d'abord pas réussi à regarder ce nouveau-né que mon mari tenait dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher à lui car il était tout ce que je devais détester pourtant je savais que dès que mon regard se serait arrêté sur son visage je l'aimerai comme mon fils qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente, à peine âgé de deux ans. Bien sûr ça a été le cas et dès que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a arrêté de pleurer. Il m'a regardée, lui ce petit être plein de fièvre due au changement de température entre son monde et le nôtre, condamné à être abandonné à sa mort, à même un rocher comme un animal… et dès que son regard s'est posé sur moi, il s'est calé contre ma poitrine, sa main s'est enroulée autour d'une mèche de mes cheveux et il s'est endormi paisiblement. »

Les Avengers gardaient le silence, figés par ce récit. Ils étaient mal à l'aise autant par la raison pour laquelle la reine leur contait cette histoire que par le fait que leur ennemi leur semblait presque sympathique à cette image.

« Il y avait eu trois longs jours de voyage entre Johtuniem et Asgard avant cela et aucun des soldats d'Odin ni même le père de toute chose lui-même n'avaient réussi à calmer ses pleurs. Pourtant il s'était aussitôt tu dans mes bras. Et ça a toujours été ainsi. Thor était un guerrier, dès ses cinq ans il avait été envoyé en formation pour en devenir un, comme un prince se devait de l'être. Mais Loki prétextait toujours être malade lorsqu'il le pouvait, et lorsqu'il était obligé d'y aller il parvenait toujours à fuguer et revenir à moi. »

Frigga sourit.

« Je lui ai appris la magie que j'ai hérité de mes ancêtres car je savais que c'était tout l'opposé de Thor. Thor avait la carrure là où Loki avait la finesse. Thor avait la force là où Loki avait l'agilité. Thor avait l'épée, Loki la magie… Tout semblait s'accorder, tout correspondait. Je savais que Loki n'était pas traité comme les autres mais je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il puisse être mal à ce point. Et puis il y avait cette distance infime mais présente entre lui et Odin qui s'épaississait d'années en années… Jusqu'au couronnement de Thor. »

Elle sembla sortir de ses pensées pour relever les yeux sur les amis de son fils.

« Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire... Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que vous raconte ça ce soir. J'ai beaucoup insisté auprès du Roi pour que Loki, enfermé depuis des mois déjà dans sa cellule puisse venir ce soir au mariage de son frère. Je reconnais que c'est là un acte des plus égoïstes de ma part car ce n'est pas réellement pour Thor que je le fais, mais bien pour moi. Je ne peux être séparée de lui ainsi sans droit de visite et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire quelque chose, de le toucher, depuis sa chute du Bifrost il y a deux ans. Je l'ai revu une fois lors de son procès mais dès sa sentence prononcée, il a été envoyé dans les geôles d'Asgard et plus jamais je n'ai pu avoir quelconque nouvelle de lui. »

Les Avengers ne savaient que répondre à la reine. Seul Clint s'était figé à la mention de Loki au mariage, ce que remarqua Natasha tout de suite. Discrètement, pour ne pas alerter leurs collègues qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation plus que professionnelle, elle effleura de sa main les doigts de l'archer qui lui lança aussitôt un regard plein d'incertitudes. La rousse savait que l'espion faisait des cauchemars au même titre qu'Erik Selvieg avait eu des crises de démence après l'attaque à New York et la domination de Loki sur leurs esprits. À pas de loup elle se rendait tous les soirs dans la chambre attitrée à Clint et se glissait avec lui dans ce qui était devenu leur lit, l'entourant de ses bras et calmant ses cauchemars et tremblements.

« Ce soir au mariage », continua la Reine « Loki aura autour du cou un collier fabriqué par les elfes. Il sera impossible pour lui de l'enlever et il aura pour fonction de brider ses pouvoirs pour ne pas qu'il puisse attenter à la sécurité de quiconque pendant la soirée. »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous de nous Madame ? » Demanda Steve, sourcils froncés et visiblement mal à l'aise que le sujet s'éternise sur leur ennemi.

Frigga parut gênée quelques instants, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de continuer.

« J'aimerais… Si vous le voulez bien, bien entendu, que vous gardiez un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne cause pas de problèmes ce soir. »

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement avant que Tony ne lâche un rire nerveux troublant le silence. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant de se racler la gorge.

« Vous venez de dire qu'il ne pouvait heurter personne ? » Intervint-t-il. « Pas que j'apprécie votre fils outre mesure mais je n'aurais pas le cœur à devoir lui botter les fesses lors du mariage de Point Break… »

« Il ne peut en effet faire de mal à une autre personne que lui-même ce soir » fit tristement la reine, un voile passant dans ses beaux yeux bleus ce qui eut pour effet de les ternir intensément.

À cette vision Bruce se mordit l'intérieur de la joue devant le désespoir de cette mère qui ne semblait vouloir que le bonheur de son cadet. En tant que médecin, Banner avait dû faire face à beaucoup de scènes émouvantes de parents face à leurs enfants malades et il avait toujours été pris à la gorge par la force de l'amour maternel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants mais il ressentait une profonde compassion pour Frigga à cet instant et c'est en toute honnêteté qu'il s'avança vers elle avec une assurance rare.

« Je me porte garant pour veiller sur Loki ce soir si mes compagnons ne désirent pas le faire, Majesté »

Tony soupira comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une de ses absurdités habituelles.

« Moi aussi » Intervint-il en avançant d'un pas pour se trouver à la hauteur de Bruce qui lui lança un regard complice.

Il était rare que les deux amis se séparent que ce soit en mission ou même à la tour Stark lorsqu'ils s'enfermaient dans leur étage empli de laboratoires, et cette fois-ci ne semblait pas échapper à la règle. Intérieurement le scientifique remerciait son ami de l'épauler dans cette tâche, n'ayant jamais réellement confiance en son alter égo incontrôlable. Le fait qu'il allait y avoir des centaines de personnes ce soir autour de lui n'allait sûrement rien arranger à la chose, sans son immense amitié pour Thor et la confiance que plaçait Tony en lui il ne serait sûrement pas venu à cette union.

« Merci beaucoup » murmura Frigga avec un sourire sincère, ses yeux brillant de nouveau tels des étoiles. « Je sais à quel point ce doit être dur pour vous d'accepter cela après ce que Loki a fait sur Midgard et à votre équipe ».

Les super héros ne répondirent rien, gênés, mais Clint ne put supporter plus de cette conversation, pas après New York et ce que Loki lui avait fait. S'excusant platement il quitta la pièce sans bruits et Natasha jeta un regard sincèrement désolé à la reine avant de sortir à son tour pour tenter de calmer l'archer.

« Clint a été contrôlé par Loki lors de son invasion de la Terre » expliqua calmement Bruce à Frigga qui s'était levée à la sortie des deux compagnons, inquiète. « Lors de son contrôle il a… fait des choses qu'il a encore du mal à se pardonner. Il va s'isoler pendant quelques heures mais ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas.».

La déesse eut un rictus las.

« Je suis désolée du comportement de mon fils, vraiment. J'espère qu'il ne vous donnera pas de fil à retordre ce soir, qu'il ne vous gâche pas le mariage ». Elle soupira. « Si je pouvais je resterais à ses côtés mais je dois être auprès de Thor ce soir. Et Odin ne veut pas que Loki fasse figure à côté de lui comme il le devrait en tant que second Prince… »

La souffrance que ces mots lui infligeaient était lisible sur les traits de la belle femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour Loki » Intervint Steve. « Nous veillerons sur lui. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci. »

Tournant la tête vers sa servante qui attendait, tapie dans le coin de la pièce, elle lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Arya, je te laisse t'occuper de Jane pendant quelques instants, je reviens aussi vite que je peux, d'accord ? »

« Entendu ma reine. » fit cette dernière en quittant aussi silencieusement que possible la pièce.

Frigga se leva et invita les amis de son fils à la suivre lorsqu'elle quitta la salle. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, elle sourit aux Avengers.

« Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, réellement. Je sais qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde ou dans les huit autres prêtes à accepter cela »

Bruce et Tony hochèrent la tête mais Steve restait méfiant, droit comme un i et très peu rassuré à l'idée de passer la soirée avec la Dieu de la malice. Après tout Loki avait été le premier problème que lui avait posé sa nouvelle vie et comme façon de se remettre dans le monde actuel, on avait vu largement mieux et plus délicat même de la part du directeur Fury. Ce qui avait mis Steve le plus mal à l'aise avait été toutes ces technologies bien entendu mais aussi d'apprendre subitement et sans préambule qu'il y avait huit autres mondes qui gravitaient autour de la Terre et que c'était de l'un d'entre eux, considéré comme ami, que venait leur problème. Il aurait eu besoin d'un léger temps d'adaptation avant de se retrouver confronté à tout cela.

Pourtant c'est par automatisme et patriotisme qu'il emboîta le pas à ses amis quand la reine se mit en marche vers un endroit qui semblait à première vue très peu emprunté vu l'absence de soldats patrouillant comme dans le reste du palais. Ils descendirent un petit escalier qui les mena à un gigantesque couloir sombre qui donnait sur une énorme porte close devant laquelle se tenait deux gardes. Ces derniers étaient différents de ceux que les Avengers avaient pu croiser auparavant, leur carrure et leur taille était doublement plus impressionnante et leur regard vide de tout sentiment hérissait l'échine même à des héros comme ceux de Midgard.

« Je dois aller chercher Loki dans sa cellule pour le préparer à la cérémonie » expliqua Frigga en s'arrêtant devant les deux molosses. « Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, vous pouvez retourner vous préparer je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps. »

« Non ! » Lâcha Steve par automatisme, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de l'Asgardienne. « Je veux dire » reprit-il plus calmement, « je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir accompagnée pour pénétrer dans les prisons, Madame ».

La déesse troqua rapidement son air surpris pour un sourire radieux.

« Avez-vous peur pour moi, soldat ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je suis armée vous savez ».

« Je n'en doute pas Madame. Mais c'est de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivera rien ».

Comme toujours le ton de Rodgers était doux mais il contenait une fermeté qui n'était pas négociable, ce que la reine d'Asgard comprit bien vite.

« Comme vous le souhaitez Capitaine. Mais je doute que Loki soit ravi à l'idée de vous revoir… » Murmura-t-elle, désolée.

« Je plussoie Steve » intervint Bruce. « Je sais que Loki est votre fils mais l'homme que nous avons vu à New York était prêt à tout pour défendre sa cause et atteindre son but. Je ne serais pas tranquille de vous laisser y aller seule ».

Frigga hocha la tête pour concéder à leur demande et se tourna de nouveau vers les gardes qui veillaient sur la porte, les yeux toujours aussi vides et ternes.

« Messieurs ? »

Sans un mot de plus ils s'écartèrent, laissant l'énorme battant s'ouvrir sans un bruit malgré l'épaisseur de la porte et les trois humains purent découvrir avec un mélange de crainte et d'émerveillement ce qu'étaient les prisons à Asgard. Le plafond était assez bas contrairement au reste du palais, probablement parce qu'ils étaient au sous-sol. Les étranges cages étaient espacées d'à peu près trois mètres les unes des autres de part et d'autre ce qui créait de longues rangées qui se croisaient et donnait une impression de profondeur infinie à la salle.

« Pourquoi les cellules sont-elles jaunes ? » Demanda Stark, curieux comme un enfant dans un magasin.

Les humains se laissaient guider par la reine qui semblait malgré la multitude de cellules semblables savoir où elle se rendait précisément.

« La couleur n'est pas intentionnelle à vrai dire » commença Frigga. « Les parois sont faites de magie pure, si vous regardez bien et de près les murs vont sembleront comme tissés de plusieurs petits liens alors qu'ils ressemblent à du simple verre. Si vous mettez votre main dessus, quel que soit le monde d'où vous venez, vous vous retrouverez avec une brûlure à vie. Si vous tentez un sort contre les parois, selon l'origine de celui-ci, il vous sera renvoyé ou absorbé et stocké pour alimenter votre cellule. La magie qui alimente la prison est indépendante de celle du palais pour que, en cas d'attaque, les prisonniers ne soient pas libérés. »

La voix de la reine était quasiment mécanique et c'était non sans peine que l'on devinait que son esprit était obnubilé par tout autre chose que le fonctionnement des prisons à cet instant précis. Elle cherchait quelque chose du regard, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Seul Heimdall peut libérer les prisonniers car lui seul détient en même temps que la clef du Bifrost la source d'énergie des cellules » Fit-elle en baissant légèrement la voix par précaution.

« Wahou » Murmura Banner en rajustant ses lunettes, fasciné.

Il adorait la science mais comme lui avait souvent dit Thor au cours de leurs discussions, pour les Asgardiens la science se rapportait à la magie. Les hommes n'avaient fait que renier cette source d'énergie qui coulait dans leurs veines jusqu'à en oublier son existence même depuis des millénaires. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi le Dieu blond était persuadé que le sérum de Steve et les radiations qui avaient créé Hulk n'avaient fait que ressortir la part magique en ses deux amis et que ce n'était pas pour rien que Bruce avait survécu aux radiations et Steve à ces soixante-dix ans dans la glace. Tony s'était empressé d'acquiescer et les trois compagnons ainsi que Jane avaient passé de longues soirées à discuter de la chose.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'un jour Thor avait promis aux deux scientifiques de leur montrer ce qu'était la magie à Asgard. Il avait d'ailleurs ajouté avec une fierté distillée dans de la tristesse que son frère était un des magiciens les plus doués des neufs royaumes.

« C'est impressionnant » Confirma Stark. « Sur Midgard nous n'avons pas de telles techniques, notre technologie est certes plus avancée mais nous sommes loin d'une telle maîtrise de la force à l'état brut ».

« Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de combiner les technologies de nos deux mondes » fit Frigga en tournant soudainement alors qu'ils arrivaient à un endroit assez éloigné de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

S'il avait été demandé aux Avengers de retourner d'où ils étaient venus par leurs propres moyens, ils se seraient certainement perdus dans les dédales des cellules toutes aussi identiques.

« J'en parlerais à Thor… » murmura Bruce comme pour lui-même.

Mais ses amis ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, car ils venaient d'arriver à leur destination.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, ou tout du moins intrigués au sujet de la suite :)_

_A bientôt pour le second chapitre (dès qu'il sera écrit ^^) !_

_XOXO_


End file.
